For Your Entertainment
by cgal120
Summary: Sitting alone, she waited for him to arrive. It wasn't the first time she'd done something like this but she was more nervous than she had ever been before. UKxFem!US


**For Your Entertainment**

The room was warm, the AC switched to a heating system that made the room a comfortable temperature. The walls had dim lights placed upon them, casting a light glow around the room that was just enough for the woman to remain comfortable as she waited alone. She was sat on the bed in dressing gown which was concealing a very revealing outfit.

Nervous, she ran her hands over the silk sheets and allowed some of the fabric to fall through her fingers. It wasn't the first time she had done this but each time made her feel more nervous than the last.

A knocking sounded on the door nearby so she rose to her feet and walked slowly towards it, leaning against the wood for a moment as she looked through the peep hole.

He was there. The man she had been waiting so anxiously for.

Carefully, she opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. He smiled at her, the woman smiling back as she shut the door.

"I've been looking forward to this all week," he said, holding her waist and pushing her back against the door. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the woman gasped slightly and allowed him to press between her legs.

"I've been waiting in here a while," she said, looking up at him. "I was nearly tempted to call someone else."

The man looked down at her hungrily and shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have done that," he said. "I'm the best you'll get."

"True, but you were keeping me waiting a real long time," she smirked.

"Then don't let me keep you any longer," he replied, running his hands up her waist and to the ties of her dressing gown. He pulled them apart and let the dressing gown fall open, looking at the lacy lingerie covering her most sensitive areas. On further inspection, he discovered that the knickers she was wearing were crotch-less, only further pushing his arousal.

She started to push him towards the bed slowly, letting the dressing gown slip completely from her body as she did so. The man took his time moving backwards, opening his shirt as he did so and revealing a lean toned chest. As he felt the bed press against the backs of his legs, he bent them and sat down. She straddled his lap, leaning her hands on his shoulders as she smirked at him seductively.

He smirked back, holding her hips lightly as she started to roll them. He lent back slightly, watching as she continued to give him the most seductive lap dance he had every witnessed. Her eyes were half-lidded, the smirk on her face only adding to the arousal he was feeling. Her crotch seemed to rub against his as she danced; her body starting to press against his in such ways that made his trousers start to get tight.

Smirking more, she slipped down between his legs and leaned towards the bulge in his trousers. His breath quickened as she nuzzled it with her nose, sighing in relief as she took the zipper of his trousers between her teeth and pulled it down. Slowly, she pulled his trousers down then his boxers, watching as his manhood was freed from its confines. He watched as she moved up his body slightly, moaning as he felt her take his head into her mouth.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to keep his hips still as she sucked and nibbled on the sensitive flesh. She took a bit more into her mouth then started to stroke the skin that wasn't inside, relishing in the moans she received from the man bellow her. She pulled back and swallowed the bit of precum that had got into her mouth, smirking down at him and gasping as he flipped them and pinned her to the bed.

She felt his hands run along her skin, moving behind her back to unclasp the bra concealing her breasts. Soon the pressure was released from them, the woman breathing deeply as it was pulled away.

She moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, arching against him as he ran his teeth against the sensitive nub. Groaning his name in a breathless pant, she spread her legs as he started to touch her through the fabric.

"Uh," she panted, rolling her hips against his fingers.

Looking down at her flushed sweat covered face, the man held her legs and spread them a little more before wriggling himself in through the gap of her crotch-less panties. She moaned as she felt him enter him, leaning her head back as she spread her legs as far as she could. He continued to push into her until he was in to the hilt, and then waited for but a moment longer before he pulled out slightly and thrust back into her.

They moved together on the bed, getting lost in one another as she managed to wrap her legs around his waist. He started to increase his pace, grunting softly with each thrust into her. She groaned loudly, gasping as the pleasure started to pool in her stomach.

"Arthur," she cried, taking in many sharp gasps of breath. "Arthur!"

"Amelia~" he replied, starting to feel her tighten around him. They were both reaching their ends quickly, Arthur feeling her wet cavern tightening more. He paused on one final thrust into her, releasing his seed into her and panting. With a groan, Amelia finished too, the pairing riding out their orgasms together before panting softly.

Arthur went to pull out of her but stopped when she held onto him. Smiling softly, he lent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll stay in," he smiled.

"Good," she replied. "Arthur… when do you suppose I'll get pregnant?"

Arthur tilted his head and looked at his wife gently. "Don't worry, my love, we'll keep trying until you do."

_**Notes:**_

**I felt like writing a smutty story and this was the result.**

**So, how many people thought this was a prostitute story? Go on, raise your hands.**

**Anyways, chances are this will be blocked within a day so it'll be up on my Livejournal, so if that happens you can find it there.**

**Anyways, this wasn't a request but if you want a theme then feel free to ask for one :D**


End file.
